Todd's Sex Therapy
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series. Todd takes on multiple lovers to help him get over his intimacy issues.


*Anal*

Todd woke up to a faint tapping on his bedroom window.

"John, what are you doing here and how the hell did you climb up seven stories?" Todd asked as he opened up the window to his hotel room.

"I'm not John, my name is Caleb Morley and I am a vampire," Caleb explained as he stepped into the room.

"I shouldn't have watched Dracula before I fell asleep tonight. You're just a figment of my warped imagination," Todd stated as he went and lied down in bed. The sooner he laid back down then the sooner he would wake up from this strange dream.

"I am not a figment of anybody's imagination...I am a creature of the night and I have come to help you," Caleb explained.

"Help me with what?" Todd asked as he yawned.

"I know the inner turmoils of your soul. I know that you haven't had an orgasm for twenty-five years...not since you raped Marty the night of the Spring Fling."

"Leave her out of it...my sex life is just fine."

"That's just a lie that you tell yourself, but I know better. I have challenged myself into helping you reach ecstasy once again and I thought that we would start off with a little anal," Caleb said as he waved his hand.

"This is one strange dream," Todd whispered as he realized that he was naked and had a massive erection.

"Take me from behind Todd," Caleb encouraged as he laid down on the bed and exposed his bare ass to him.

"It's worth a try," Todd whispered as he wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist and inserted himself with one forceful thrust.

"Oh yes...keep on grinding me," Caleb called out.

Todd thrusted in and out of Caleb for many hours. He had given his lover many orgasms, but he hadn't been able to reach ecstasy. They tried changing positions so that Todd was on the receiving end, but nothing gave him the sweet release that he was looking for.

"I can't do this anymore...I'm too tired and my ass is raw. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but there's just no point. I'm going to try and get my sleep now, so you may as well turn into a bat or vanish or whatever it is that you imaginary vampires do," Todd said as he tried to get comfortable despite his massive erection.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you an orgasm tonight, but I'm not giving up on you. I'll go for now and hopefully this will make things a little easier to sleep," Caleb said as he waved his hand and took away Todd's erection by magic.

"Thank you," Todd muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XOXOXO

*Blackmail*

_He walked into her office and saw Nora sitting at her desk. She was wearing a red mini dress that barely covered her. He licked his lips as he stared at the peaks of her voluptuous breasts._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked with disdain and disgust as she looked up at him._

_"I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time, ever since the moment that you screwed me over when you were supposed to be defending me. You owe me Nora and I'm here to collect."_

_"I don't owe you anything. You got exactly what you deserved."_

_"That may be, but I know things about you...things that you wouldn't want leaked," he said as he slid over a copy of a paternity test._

_"Where did you get this?" Nora asked as she looked up at him._

_"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what you're going to do for me so that I don't tell Rachel that she's really R.J.'s daughter."_

_"What do you want from me?" Nora asked._

_"It's been a long time since I've had an orgasm and I want you to help me reach ecstasy," he said as he removed his belt._

_"So you're going to blackmail me for sex? Do you really want to force another woman into sleeping with you after what you did to Marty?"_

_"Shut up about Marty, this isn't anywhere close to what I did to her. I'm giving you a choice. Have sex with me and act like you enjoy it or don't and I tell Rachel that her entire life is a lie," Todd threatened._

_"Bastard," Nora said as she slapped him._

_"Well, if that's the way that you want to play it, I'll just go and find Rachel," Todd stated as he headed for the door._

_"Wait, don't leave," Nora said as she grabbed his hand. "I'll give you what you want," she said as she kissed him._

_Todd unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor as he ran his hands over her curves._

_"Where do you want to do this?" Nora asked._

_"The desk will work just fine," he said as he unzipped his pants and let them and his briefs fall to the floor. He removed his shirt as Nora climbed on the desk and laid down._

_"You must not find me as repulsive as you let on. I know that you're enjoying my touch by how wet you are," Todd said as he climbed on the table and pushed his finger into her damp folds._

_"Maybe just maybe you've been exactly what I needed to get over my intimacy issues," he whispered as he removed his finger and pushed the entire length of his erection into her._

_It felt so good as her tight walls wrapped around his swollen penis as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He was so close to reaching ecstasy as she released himself into him. He could feel the orgasm building and he knew that he would release himself any second when he heard a faint beeping noise. _

Todd sat up in bed as his alarm clock continued to beep. He shut it off as he stretched his arms. "God, I really need to get laid if I'm having sex dreams about Nora," he said to himself.

He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower, there was no way that he could go into the office until his erection had gone away.


End file.
